Stratos D. Chapman
"Why am I here? Why do I do this? I ask myself that once in a while... The answer always comes to me though. It's simply a matter of: Why not?" - Stratos D. Chapman Introduction Stratos D. Chapman is a marine captain situated on St. Poplar. His current task at hand is to bring down Group5, which is monopolizing many industries all over the New World. Stratos is an Ozone Human, meaning that he has consumed the Ozu Ozu no Mi. Appearance Pre-Timeskip Stratos wears a blue dress shirt, a black coat, a white necktie, blue butler vest, black dress shoes, and black gloves in order to look "classy". On the other hand, his collar is upturned and his hair is unkempt, giving him an "unkempt" look. He views the combinations of both looks as good-looking, and this results in him being very attractive to the ladies. As mentioned below, he isn't so good with the ladies. This results in quite an imbalance. The earrings he wears both pre-timeskip and now were treasure from a marine ship. It was supposedly a prized possesion of a Vice Admiral. The necktie that Stratos wears is white, and has a star made of celestite on the brooch of the necktie. This brooch is said to give Stratos a peace of mind. The large flintlock he is holding is specialized to take ozone instead of gunpowder. It also is one of two flintlocks he uses in combat. Post-Timeskip While most of Stratos' clothing stays the same, like the blue vest, blue dress shirt, and white necktie, he got rid of his black coat and replaced it with a large gray-blue cloak. His shoes, while still incredibly classy, have changed and are navy blue. They support his feet better. The corners of the cloak have amethyst crystals on them for style. Stratos also grows a long ponytail, which he feels makes him slightly more aerodynamic, which is entirely untrue. Stratos also gains a bazooka, which he normally carries on his back but in this case, he is using it. The bazooka is explained below. Personality Stratos is incredibly apathetic, meaning that he lacks emotions. While he can be happy or unhappy about certain things, Stratos often doesn't have a mainstay source of entertainment, and the only thing that keeps him interested are the fights he ends up having. Stratos is also a little timid. This is for three reasons. First, he simply thinks of it as more efficient to talk it out with his enemies. This results in a lot of stares and glares from the navy, which makes him feel uncomfortable. Secondly, he is fragile for his ranking. He does compensate for his agility, but he can't take too much damage before falling. Thirdly, he is scared of pain. He will gladly let some things slide if possible to avoid pain. Fortunately, this doesn't compromise the lives of his division. He will become serious when his division or friends are truly at stake. If his friends are being hurt, he wouldn't care unless his friends are too weak for their opponent. A quirk of Stratos is that when meeting strangers or starting a conversation, often seems to be incredibly edgy, but his edgy persona quickly shatters as the conversation proceeds. A special trait that is often prized by marines is the fact that he does enjoy risk-taking. Risk-taking is the only factor other than interest that could possibly override his apathy. He often thinks: Why not?, which is what would stop him from being a complete coward. Stratos has one specific are where being apathetic gets thrown out the window other than fights and the want to take risks: Ladies. He gets a little on the nervous side with ladies unless he knows them well. This, obviosuly, does not include his sisters. Another thing that pulls him away from his apathy is new things, things that he's never seen before. This is one of the reasons he joined the navy, so he can explore the world. He is slightly sensitive about his devil's fruit powers because he is extremely inexperienced at his logia devil's fruit, and he can only turn into ozone at will. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Stratos has practically no swordsmanship skills, and is only a little better at the swords than a normal person. The only time he uses a sword on the job is through his devil's fruit, in which he synthesizes a sword out of ozone and then lights it on fire, creating a fiery blade that lasts for a few seconds. Marksmanship Stratos is an incredible marksman, being able to hit his targets from at least a few hundred feet away. He is known for his accuracy. Even with this accuracy, Stratos can miss as he relies on speed and agility in combat. He also can aim larger ranged weapons too, like the bazooka he gains post-timeskip. Although he is an incredible marksman, he isn't well-known for it because many other marines and marine-affiliated people have better marksmanship. An example would be Daddy Masterson, a bounty hunter for the marines. Hand to Hand Combat He has the Hand-to-Hand Combat abilities of an average marine. He knows just enough mixed martial arts for protocol. Physical Strength Because Stratos is a Marine Captain, he does have great strength when compared to normal people or even strong people but still, Stratos isn't too strong. Instead, he relies on the force of the explosions caused by the Ozu Ozu no Mi. Agility Stratos is incredibly agile, being able to move like a gymnast. He often uses this to dodge enemy attacks and wait for his enemy to tire out, sometmes using his devil's fruit to speed up the tiring, before gunning his enemy down. In addition to this, Stratos also uses his devil's fruit to propel himself and Kenbunshoku Haki to know how to dodge. This often gains him the title as a coward, but he'd rather do that than to cause pain randomly. Endurance Stratos has practically no endurance for pain. He will be incapacitated after a few strong hits unless he's absolutely serious, in which he will take a lot more than normal. Stratos does have a lot of endurance when it comes to stamina, as he can dodge, run, and jump for hours on end. Weapons Pre-Timeskip Stratos uses a special pair of flintlocks that are useful at close range and at long range. The flintlocks are completely ozone-powered. Stratos wills ozone to fill the chambers of the guns until the ozone is compressed. Then, after loading the bullet, Stratos pulls the triggers, causing sparks and causing the ozone to combust. Then, ventilation shafts open up through the underside of the barrel, allowing waste force to exit rather than to blow up the gun. This causes the bullets to move at quick speeds, and the bullet is launched by an explosion. Of course, the bullet hurts like any other bullet. Stratos also uses his guns at closed range to shoot blanks. This works because explosions come out of the guns in addition to bullets. In a close range, Stratos doesn't use bullets. Instead, he relies on the close-range explosion his gun creates. He calls the pistols Ozone Flintlocks. Post-Timeskip In addition to the guns mentioned above, he gains a bazooka which shoots waves of high-pressure ozone similar to the guns above. The wave is similar to a bigger version of White Snake, a move used by Vice Admiral Smoker, except blue. Stratos then sets this wave, which after hitting the enemy with great force, on fire. Since ozone is incredibly flammable, the wave will create a string of explosions. The ozone, if not ignited, can also be used as a way to poison Stratos' target, and completely disorient them before striking them with multiple gunshots from Stratos' dual flintlocks. In addition to his flintlocks becoming more efficient after the timeskip, he also learnt a small amount of Busoshoku Haki. He learnt just enough to coat his bullets and weapons with haki and break through logia intangibility. The bazooka is named Hero after his father, Hero D. Chapman. Devil Fruit For further information: Ozu Ozu no Mi Summary The Ozu Ozu no Mi allows Stratos to create, control, and turn into ozone (O3). Ozone is a toxic, pungent, flammable, and blue gas that is relatively heavy. The devil's fruit also grants Stratos the ability to synthesize diatomic oxygen (O2), but he is unable to control it. Type The Ozu Ozu no Mi is one of the few gaseous-type logias. Haki After the timeskip, Stratos gains more haki. Busoshoku Haki Pre-Timeskip Stratos had no Busoshoku Haki prior to the timeskip. Post-Timeskip Stratos gained a little bit of Busoshoku Haki. He has just enough to coat smaller things, like his fists or his flintlock/bazooka rounds. Kenbunshoku Haki Pre-Timeskip Stratos has minimal Kenbunshoku Haki, and can just barely tell when a simple attack happens. This was unlocked after seeing his parents die in front of him (see below). Post-Timeskip Stratos has quite advanced Kenbunshoku Haki after the timeskip. His Kenbunshoku Haki is roughly on par with the Mantra on Skypeia (which is one of the stronger types of Kenbunshoku Haki) and has the capability of telling what moves his enemies are going to orchestrate. He combines this with his incredible agility to dodge and put in a quick few blows before dodging again. He also has the ability to locate where anyone is in a large radius around him, and this ability can bypass through walls. Haoshoku Haki Stratos has no Haoshoku Haki, and the only member in his family who has Haoshoku Haki is Hypatia D. Chapman. Relationships Crew While his parents were pirates, he had no other crew. After seeing his parents' crew get massacred by Group5, he decided to make it his goal to deal justice as his parents had done nothing worthy of killing. His siblings do have a goal, which is also to take down Group5, but they have made their own crew, which is incredibly powerful. Family He has multiple siblings who have formed their own crew of pirates. They have called themselves the Chapman Pirates. * Hypatia D. Chapman - Captain * Titan D. Chapman - Vice-Captain * Hiera D. Chapman - Cook/Shipwright * Hiero D. Chapman - Doctor/Musician * Siria D. Chapman - Weaponeer * Stratos D. Chapman - Former Swabbie Allies/ Friends Chapman Pirates Early on, Stratos used to be part of the Chapman Pirates. He soon exempted himself from that crew because he viewed the crew to be overly ruthless. Marines Stratos then joined the marines after leaving the Chapman Pirates in order to deal justice while not being overly ruthless. MORE TO COME! Enemies Group5 On a frivolous order, Group5 killed Stratos' parents as if they were nothing. Chapman Pirates Stratos is constantly alternating between allying and distancing himself from the Chapman Pirates. A constant lingering piece of hatred in him about this crew is the fact that he's only strong enough to be their swabbie while he was a part of their crew. History Insert Chapter Name (an excerpt of) Broken teeth. Blood. Broken bones. Blood. Stratos stared at his hands, which were covered in blood. His vision was blurry, and he felt giddy. He look left and right, and saw his siblings incapacitated. Some were just like him, scanning the scene, while others were entirely unconscious. He felt like he was breathing syrup, trying to grip for consciousness. He looked up, his vision tainted red with blood. Stratos saw his parents, Florence Chapman and Hero D. Chapman in front of him. While Florence was using her devil's fruit, Hero had a flintlock in his hands. His hands were trembling, trying to get to the trigger... But they refused. His finger touched the trigger, over and over, but he never pulled it. Florence's hands were covered in flames, but she couldn't bring herself to even form a single fireball. Stratos mumbled, "W-What's happening?" Nobody heard him. His siblings were worrying by themselves, and his parents were in a fight. Neither Florence nor Hero could lift a finger. After all, a child was standing in front of them. He looked strange. He had gray eyes and white hair even though he was a child. Gray eyes are a rarity in themselves. Then, as Stratos rubbed his eyes, he cried in pain as his hand rubbed a black eye. Bisu looked over at Stratos and shook his head. Within the next second, a bullet went through Bisu's heart. The entire scene played out in slow-motion. He could seethe bullet move slowly, almost slow enough to define. Stratos could see the bullet move slowly through his body, the sound of a million crying wraiths playing as this happened. It was puzzling. Why would a kid being shot scream like a wraith? Stratos looked at Bisu's face, which was completely calm. Stratos sat up and started to scoot away quickly. The kid with white hair and gray eyes had just been shot. How did he survive, and where is that noise coming from? Stratos was scared. Very scared. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, a bullet exited out of Bisu's back. What came out of the wound was not blood. It wasn't even red. It was a bunch of silvery-pink shards of metal followed by sparks. Bismuth. At least that's what he heard Bisu call it. Then, the hole in Bisu closed up. Done. Stratos had passed out after that, but Hypatia told him later that even Florence's devil's fruit wasn't enough for that Bisu kid. He easily summoned a massive chunk of that so-called bismuth and hurled it at Hero. "Splat" is what Hypatia described it as. Stratos slowly got up, but was hit by a wave of dizziness and was forced to sit back down. After trying again, he got up and walked to the fight scene. Stratos stared at his parents' corpses. One was greatly mutilated, and only the clothes told him that it was Hero. The other was Florence, who looked so calm and pristine... Except that she had a massive hole in here chest. "Why did he do it?" Stratos asked aloud. Nobody answered. Nobody knew. A silvery-pink slab of metal lay on the ground. It seemed to have something inscribed in it. Stratos looked at the tablet. One by one, his siblings gathered around it. Bisu Niccto - Group5 - Meet us on Water7 Character Design PinkserpentQuasar - This dude is designated to be my "main dude". I based him off of Vice Admiral Smoker, Vinsmoke Sanji, and Gintama. I wanted this guy to be blue-themed as his logia is also blue-themed. I has started off with some DeviantArt stuff, and then I was thinking of using Ogami Rei, but I felt that both are inadequate. I decided to choose Royal Guard Ciel, a video game character from the video game Elsword, which I don't play anymore. He fit very well, as I always loved the "dual pistols" idea, which Ciel had, and the fact that he had a bazooka too makes him even cooler. Major Battles TBD Quotes "You said 'f***ing hell to me'. Doing the aforementioned would hurt." "Tell me, what's the fun in beating someone up? It's much more fun to see their hopes smashed without even laying a finger on them." "Dead meat thinks it's lucky when it thinks of you right now." "It's a 'tactical retreat'." "Would you like to dive into a pile of trash? No? Me neither." "Why am I here? Why do I do this? I ask myself that once in a while... The answer always comes to me though. It's simply a matter of: Why not?" Trivia * Stratos is derived from "stratosphere", where ozone is found * Chapman is the last name of a scientist who worked with ozone * Ozone is a real gas, and it smells of disinfectant/chlorine * Stratos D. Chapman does have elf ears, but it's just a strange genetic anomaly that a rare few can get (it's an actual condition) Related Articles * Ozu Ozu no Mi * Group5 * Chapman Pirates Category:Marine Category:Marine Captain Category:PinkserpentQuasar Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit Weapon User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Marine Vice Admiral Category:Logia Devil Fruit User